


take off your pants

by bravesammy



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fix-It, I tried writing from rio's pov, I'm a lil salty bc we all thought it was gonna be brio right??, Vaginal Fingering, he can't deny his attraction to her no matter how much she pisses him off lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravesammy/pseuds/bravesammy
Summary: he's looking at her like he wants to eat her alive.





	take off your pants

**Author's Note:**

> here I am back with another 'after episode' smut fic. idk man inspo hits me and I gotta write :). none of these characters are mine but all mistakes are!

It's always late when they meet like this. Nothing but the dark sky outside surrounding them, the only light source around them is the one from the lamp on the table Beth sits in front of. But they can see each other clear as day, their gazes unwavering as they discuss their business dealings.

He was angry, angry at her all day. Meddling in a place where she didn't belong as always, a place she had no business in and wanting more than he was willing to offer. And once again had taken something that didn't belong to her. What good was she if she couldn't keep her hands to herself? This was _his_ game, _his_ kingdom and he wasn't, for one second willing to step down from his throne because she wanted a piece of the power. Sure, he said he'd teach her but there were something's she wasn't ready for. She was far from doing this shit on her own so he still needed to keep both hands on the wheel while she watched from the passenger seat.

But Elizabeth never made anything easy.

This was all his dealings but somehow she found it necessary to want in on it too. Rio smiles slightly to himself as they chat. How simple it must be for her to lay out her plan to him as if he already agreed to the terms. But nevertheless, he _listens_ because he always seemed to, even when she was feeding him garbage like the Botox she was trying to get him to sell. He wasn't lying when he said she didn't need it.

But she breaks down the essentials for him, and in a way it makes sense. Ultimately she was right. He'd make more profit her way. He couldn't go to another lot and push his products, the heat would draw too close. He needed a cover-up, he needed someone who no one would even think about questioning, he did _need_ her but he would never let her know that though. Call it pride, protecting himself or whatever, he had to keep this suburban mom at arms length. Figuratively but physically? That was impossible.

Sometimes Rio had to hold back from getting his hands on her again. He still remembers how soft her skin felt underneath his fingertips, her breathy moans in his ear, the way she gripped him so tight against her. It was a wonder that she had such an affect on him like this, it had been a long time since someone had.

And right now his eyes don't hide the fact that he's checking her out. Her bosom hidden behind the blouse and dark blazer she was wearing. Her posture straight, her gaze firm and business-like. This was her professional work appearance and he liked seeing her like this. The 'more' to her he was always talking about. She sounded like him too, her tone firm and demanding, it threw him for a loop for a second, wondering what her angle was.

"Do we have a deal?" She asks breaking through his thoughts and Rio's mind starts to wonder.

"You look good behind that desk," He comments disregarding her question.

She blinks once at him and replies simply, "Thank you. Do we have a deal or not?"

But now, Rio is focused on something else entirely and his deep brown eyes loom over her, undressing her while his bottom lip is sunk between his teeth.

"Would look even better on top of it." He says hungrily leaning forward to rest his forearms on his knees, fingers linking together. "Take off your pants."

He can see her mind short-circuit for a second and a light flush to color her cheeks. Her eyes shift to the side in surprise. Got her. "W-what?"

"Take off your pants. Now."

There's a few seconds where it's just them staring at each other and they don't break gaze even when she rises from the chair and walks around to the front of the desk to stand directly in front of him. He watches her hands go to the button and zipper of her pants and pull them down slowly until they pool around her ankles.

She perches her body on top of the desk and taunts him with her eyes, spreading her legs. Rio was never one to back down from a challenge, no matter who his opponent was. He drinks in the sight of her, open and ready for him and he could see the small damp spot in her nude colored panties, his mouth waters. Can't wait to taste her on his tongue and feel her shake.

He moves then, sinks down to his knees so he's level with her core. His hands splay over her thighs and he kisses his way up to her center. Keeping his eyes on her, she's biting her lip, her chest rising and falling with every breath she takes. He lets his tongue lick at her through her covered pussy.

Beth whimpers at the contact and her thighs contract under his grip. "Please." A smirk covers his lips.

It was amazing how she could go from being this fierce boss lady to putty in his hands in a quick second. Regardless whether she wanted to admit or not, but he knew he had her wrapped around his finger. Rio wastes no time giving her what she wants though. He hooks his fingers under the waistband of her panties and pulls them down.

He sees the wetness covering her outer lips and he can't wait anymore, he licks a stripe up between her folds and doesn't stop there. His tongue plunging deep into her, hungrily searching for more of her sweet taste. She moans out in response holding onto the back of his head, those thick thighs wrapped around him.

"Oh god!" He attaches his lips to her clit and gently begins to suck on her little bundle of nerves. She mewls and tries to squeeze her thighs together but his grip holds her in place, even when he brings his fingers to her entrance and pushes one in. The movements the same pace as the strokes of his tongue.

He's straining hard against his jeans and he desperately wants to fuck her again but this wasn't for him. 

He keeps his eyes on her the whole time, checking her reactions and trying to draw out as many noises as he could from her. Which wasn't hard with the way she was moaning out because of him. Her body so touch-starved that even with the slightest of strokes, her juices coated him like a waterfall. There's a flash of anger that runs through him because Rio knows for a fact that carman was not pleasing her like this as he should've been. And that does something to him and he adds another finger along the first and he brings his tongue to a point on her clit to give her quick strokes. Making sure she won't forget this night either.

She's shaking within his grasp and her hand tightens around his head the other gripping the edge of the desk until her knuckles turn pale. "Rio...fuck I'm coming!" Beth barely manages to get out before her orgasm overtakes her and shes unable to form any coherent words besides the moans that spills from her mouth.

And Rio drinks all that he can from her until she winces slightly from over sensitivity. He removes himself from her body and rises to his feet. His lips and chin are shining with her essence and she gets a sudden urge to lick it off of him but halts when she sees him bring the fingers that were just inside her to her mouth. She opens and sucks his fingers in, her tongue swirling around and getting every last drop. His eyes are lust blown and hungry as he watches her.

Beth removes his fingers when she's done with her hand loosely holding onto his and there's that grin that comes back on his lips. "We have a deal, mama."

Rio leaves her sweaty, wet and wanting more even long after he's gone and she's back home in her bed unable to really sleep. Still trying to figure out what is it about him that she just can't stay away from.


End file.
